Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 27
, Ukraine |presenters = |executive = Frank Sevilla |opening = Tayanna performing "I Love You" |host = |interval = Jamala performing "1944" |map year = 27 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Finalists | col2 = #d40000 | tag2 = Participants that failed to qualify to the final | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that did not participate |entries = 47 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "No Roots" |nex = 28 |pre = 26 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y}} Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 27, also known as ESCT #27, was the twenty-seventh edition of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged, which was held at the Donbass Arena, in Donetsk, Ukraine, for the second time in the country, following Ukraine's victory at the 26th edition in Prague with the song "I Love You", performed by Tayanna in a narrow result with Spain, with 196 points and only 8 points of margin. At least, 47 countries confirmed its participation in the 27th edition of the contest. This excludes Czech Republic, which withdrew alleging bugdet cuts for having hosted last edition; and Montenegro which justified its withdrawal due to the poor results from previous editions. Once again in this edition, because of the high amount of participant countries, a Pre-qualification round was introduced, where the bottom 3 from each semifinal from last edition will compete to win a spot in the Semifinals. The voting countries will be the own participating countries and a jury voting based in the votes from the Big 5. The 4 countries with most votes will go through the Semifinals. Alice Merton from Luxembourg became the twenty-seventh winner of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged with the song No Roots with a total of 238 points. Poland finishing in second place and Andorra finishing in third place. Logo and theme The logo of the twenty-seventh edition of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged was previously designed by Alex Ramírez the main producer of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged and the executive conseulor, José Gabriel. It is a revamp version of the Eurovision 2017 logo and design, as a coincidence with the same host country, changing the round shapes for cubes with different patterns, refering to the diversity. The slogan "Enjoy Diversity" is also a revamp slogan from the original one "Celebrate Diversity". Participants At least, 47 countries confirmed its participation in the 27th edition of the contest. This excludes Czech Republic, which withdrew alleging bugdet cuts for having hosted last edition; and Montenegro which justified its withdrawal due to the poor results from previous editions. Returning artists Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final Countries only voting in the grand final}} The contest featured sixteen representatives who also previously performed as lead vocalists for the same and/or different countries. Margaret, Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 18 winner, represented Poland for the 4th time after representing the country in #15, #18 and #20. Caylana returned after having previously represented Bosnia and Herzegovina in the twelfth edition. Bulgarian representative Dara, returned to the contest after having taken place in the twenty-second edition. Emin, from Azerbaijan took part for the second time after having taken part in #20. The Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 9 winner Eleni Foureira, who as well represented Greece in #7, #15, #21 and #24 and Cyprus in #19 has returned to the contest. Dolly Style, returned to the contest after having previously represented Sweden in the eleventh edition. Macedonian representative in the thirteenth and fifteenth edition, Rennata, made her come back to the contest. For the sixth time, Inna returned to the contest after representing Romania in #2, #6 and #7; Moldova in #20; and Armenia in#5. For second time in a row, Brooke Borg represented Malta after having taken place in the previous edition, #26. Alma was selected to represent Finland for the second time, doing the same in the twenty-second edition. Reni Tolvai, who was performing under the name Renata Tolvai, represented Hungary in the fourteenth edition. Benjamin Lasnier represented Denmark in the seventeenth edition. Dutch representantive in the tenth edition, Sharon Doorson returned to the contest. Madeline Juno, represented Germany in #20 and Ukraine in #5. Nyusha was the Belarusian representative in the fourteenth edition. Katerine was the Belgian representative in the twenty-fifth edition. David Bisbal was internally selected to represent Spain; the singer previously represented the country in the nineth edition and Andorra in the fourteenth edition. 'Songs' Results 'Quarterfinal' * 6 countries will participate in the quarter-final. * The four countries in the quarter-final with the highest scores according to the voting from each voting country, will qualify to the Semifinals. Semifinal 1 Jury * (Finaist) * (Finalist) Semifinal 2 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) * (Host) Grand Final Score sheet Pre-Semifinal Round '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the Pre-Semifinal Round. Semifinal 1 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal. Semifinal 2 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semifinal. Grand Final '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final. Voting and spokespersons # Valentina Monetta (Sanmmarinese representative in the eighteenth and host of the seventeenth edition) # Mihaela Marinova (Bulgarian representative in the fourteenth edition) # Emma Drobná # Cezar Ouatu # Krista Seigfrids (Finnish representative in the thirteenth and seventeenth edition) # Roger Federer # Julia Samoylova # Gabi Tóth (Hungarian representative in the twelfth and twenty-sixth edition) # Ilija Nestorovski # Sarsa (Austrian representative in the twelfth edition) # Justs # Kygo # Olaj Arel # Paul Rey # Peter Poles # Despina Vandi # Heidi Klum # O.Torvald # Luke Debono # Pablo Alborán (Andorran representative in the twentieth edition) # Nawal El Moutawakel # Alain Rochette # The Young Professionals (Israeli representative in the fourteenth edition) Onurr Pepe Carmen Kass Antonia San Juan Gréta Salóme (Icelandic representative in the twenty-third edition) Memphis Depay Yannick Carrasco Katie Melua Michael Fassbender Inna Modja Sasha Song Eduardo Haribob (Danish Head of Delegation) Kaya Maya Sar Esai Altunyan Besa (Albanian representative in the twenty-third edition) 2 Cellos Nərgiz Birk-Petersen Thomas Morgenstern Lena (Luxembourgish representative in the seventh, eighth, fifteenth, eighteenth and twenty-third edition and Polish representative in the eleventh edition) Elizabeth II Mariano Di Vaio Louis Georgious (Cypriot representative in the sixth edition) Mirjana Milosevic Other awards ESCT Second Chance Contest The second ESCT Second Chance Contest edition took place right after ESCT27 finnished and was hosted in Netherlands. Each country could submit one of their national selection entries to compete in the contest with some rules applying for the entries. See also *Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged